Wiki Naruto:Chat/7 Março 2015/Tarde
1:15 Olá. .derp 1:15 Oi. 1:16 Luis, me ajuda aq 1:16 1:19 Em? 1:19 1:19 Gostei daquele código do Emanuel, ficou bom. 1:20 Olá, Lukas Pessoa Dantas. 1:20 1:20 Fala pesoal 1:20 Cumprimenta direito bixa 1:21 Da uns pulos de alegria e pá 1:21 q 1:21 Oi. 1:21 "precisamos de mais pás no mundo" 1:21 1:21 Luis, as modificações na página do Nintaijutsu tão massa 1:21 *no mundo. 1:21 1:21 Eu sei que ficou um cocô. 1:21 1:22 Se tivesse ficado um coco eu falava que tava uma bosta 1:22 LOL. 1:22 Eu tava com o tradutor automático ativado. 1:23 Oi, Lukas. 1:23 E tudo que eu escrevia estava mostrando aqui com as letras todas doidas. 1:23 1:23 Eaê Fernandinho 1:23 Modo de Chakra de Liberação de Lava 1:23 Eu sou o único que acha que isso ai é Nintaijutsu? 1:24 Sim. 1:24 Ou slá. 1:25 Pelo menos eu não acho muito nintaijutsu. 1:25 Já que isso daí se bem que é habilidade biju. 1:25 Pois a lava usada não é do Roshi. 1:25 Sim do Son Goku. 1:25 1:25 Mesmo assim, o princípio é o mesmo 1:26 Usa-se um manto de chakra (ninjutsu) pra melhorar o taijutsu 1:26 Então seria Bijutaijutsu? 1:26 -qq 1:26 kkkkkkk 1:26 Faz uma discussão na página. 1:26 Precisa não 1:27 Oi 1:27 Mesmo que o pessoal concorde comigo, eu prefiro colocar apenas se for mencionado que realmente é 1:27 Ah. 1:27 Oi, GF. 1:27 Eaê Gome 1:28 Lukas. 1:28 1:28 Por qual motivo tirou a foto do Madara lá da página do Rinne? 1:28 masoq 1:28 1:28 Tá na espanhola assim cara. 1:28 É você GF? 1:28 Sim 1:28 Vou te bater até sangrar se não deixar. 1:28 Ta feio cara 1:29 Se tivesse texto do lado até que ia, mas daquele jeito eu perco o tesão 1:29 Nós também nos baseamos na espanhola. 1:30 Eu também gosto duma espanhola ( ), mas ta feio 1:30 Tá. 1:30 Então desfaz o meu desfazer. 1:30 1:30 Sua cara é feia e eu n tiro ela da wiki 1:30 -q 1:31 Falando em cara feia, esse avatar é do Justin Bieber. 1:31 É sim 1:31 1:31 eca cara 1:31 Da nada não, a foto é massa 1:33 1:33 seu nojento 1:33 raça emonda 1:33 bilibiber 1:33 qq 1:33 kkkkkkkk 1:34 Quando Madara pousou no chão depois de lançar Tsukuyomi Infinito , o Rinne Sharingan em sua testa tinha apenas seis tomoe.13 Enquanto segurando os pescoços de Naruto e Sasuke e chorando, o Rinne Sharingan de Kaguya também tinha apenas seis tomoe. 1:34 Tava adicionando essa curiosidade no Rinne Sharingan e percebi semelhança com o Rinnegan do Sasuke 1:34 O dele depois de usar fica só com 3 tomoe 1:35 Uhm... 1:35 Vocês sabiam que Kakashi e Obito foram os personagens que despertaram o MS na idade mais jovem de todo o mangá? 1:36 aos 13 anos. 1:40 Voltei. 1:40 Oi, novamente pros dois. 1:40 1:41 Olá.. 1:41 Oi, João. 1:42 Oi, João. 1:43 Uhm.. 1:46 João já saiu? Ele não aparece on aqui 1:47 Já. 1:47 Saiu. 1:47 Beleza 1:47 Não sei o que ta acontecendo com as pessoas da Wikia. 1:48 Eles chegam todos desanimados no chat. 1:48 E depressivos. 1:48 1:48 http://i.imgur.com/pC6GeaK.jpg Qual vocês acham melhor pra página Modo de Chakra do Tenseigan? 1:48 1:49 O primeiro. 1:49 Mostra melhor o corpo do Toneri. 1:49 Luis. 1:49 Concordo 1:49 Qual o code pra mudar um nome em HTML (IE) mesmo? 1:49 Display? 1:49 Fernando, o povo nem anima mais a conversar aqui 1:50 A única coisa que faz o pessoal socializar agora é as batalhas ninja 1:50 Se não tem batalha, não tem ânimo pra entrar aqui 1:50 Isso parece doença. 1:50 Depois a pessoa fica louca ai, nem me culpem. 1:50 Mudar um nome? 1:51 Como assim? 1:51 1:51 http://prntscr.com/6dvdl5 1:51 Tem como mudar esse nome via IE né? 1:51 Mas qual código quando passa pro CSS? 1:51 1:51 Display: Ver mais? 1:51 Não né? 1:51 1:51 Não tem como mudar nomes com CSS. 1:51 Isso é feito com HTML. 1:52 E não tem como mudar HTML com CSS. 1:52 Mas com JS tem. 1:52 1:52 Fala ai como muda este nome ai 1:52 1:52 Você quer mudar pra que nome? 1:52 "Veja Mais" 1:53 1:53 Essas imagens cara 1:53 Tu vai botar isso só pra você? 1:54 Sim. 1:54 http://prntscr.com/6dvfde 1:55 O que acham de colocarmos "Fanon" ao lado do "F´rum"? 1:55 Fórum* 1:55 Acho uma boa ideia 1:55 Acho que deveria estar lá em Comunidade, mas tanto faz 1:55 Tava bom demais pra ser verdade. Já começaram a vandalizar a fanon 1:56 verdade 1:56 Vandalizaram a página do Goku, João, a minha 1:56 Acho que tem mais que não vi 1:56 Fernando, não tem como mudar, lol 1:56 Tem. 1:56 Eu sei o código 1:56 1:56 Vou mudar. 1:57 Pera, tu ta falando doq? 1:57 1:57 Do balaio da atividade recente 1:57 1:57 Ah, ok, tudo bem. 1:58 Você já parou pra pensar 1:58 Que isso é um código? 1:58 Tem umas wikis que não tem isso 1:58 Ou seja, deve ser algum código da dev 1:58 tenta procurar aí tu alterar a tradução do pt lá 2:01 Ok. 2:01 Acho que nem precisa mais. 2:01 Conseguiu? 2:01 Oq? 2:02 Da Atividade não precisa 2:02 ah 2:02 2:02 Da barra, eu to vendo aqui o que deu erro 2:02 2:02 Luis, tu fez aqueles dois codes meu? 2:02 2:03 Qual? 2:03 Eu não fiz nenhum 2:08 Bug.... 2:08 Depois eu penso no seu caso 2:08 O da neve eu crio hoje de noite 2:08 2:09 Tu falou isso ontem e não fez 2:10 Mas vou fazer agora. 2:10 2:12 oi 2:13 Oi Ricardo 2:13 Oi, Ricardo. 2:14 Oi, Ricardo. 2:14 Luis, será que eu posso mudar o tamanho do pré-visualização no meu css? 2:14 2:15 Slá, tenta aí cara. 2:15 Mas nem precisa. 2:16 Só clicar lá naquela barrinha de mudar. 2:16 E botar em "área de trabalho gg". 2:16 quando é a final do exame chunnin? 2:16 Baruc, quer lutar comigo? . 2:16 mas vc n ja viu eu lutando ontem? 2:16 Sim, mas eu quero lutar hoje. 2:17 deixa eu ver seus jutsus 2:18 ... 2:18 http://pt-br.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:BlackZetsu/Jutsu 2:19 Então? 2:19 2:19 vish, com essa agua toda da pra acabar com a sede do mundo 2:19 kkk 2:19 2:19 Vai lutar? 2:20 eu ainda não enloqueci, obg kkk 2:20 Ué. 2:20 Então deixa pra lá. 2:21 Esqueci que você é healer. 2:21 2:21 com a mei, que so tem genjutsu, eu fiquei no sufoco, imagina com vc kkk 2:21 oq é healer? 2:22 É aquele cara que todo mundo é "amigo". 2:22 Mas só na hora que leva dano. 2:22 Ele só cura as pessoas. 2:22 E sai fora. 2:22 Não faz nada mais do que isso. 2:23 Só cura, e fica lá feito figurante. 2:23 p 2:23 * 2:23 Vai lutar ou não? 2:23 Tu nunca vai virar Chunin se não aprender a lutar. 2:23 eu n só curo kk eu tbm tenho suporte sensorial e telepata 2:24 ok, eu luto 2:24 mas eu n sou voltado para o combate.. 2:24 OK. 2:24 Vamos sem juiz mesmo. 2:24 Entra na fanon. 2:24 manda ai o link 2:25 http://pt-br.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat 3:16 \ / 3:16 Voltei. 3:29 olá 3:29 Olá. 3:30 eai Goku, td bem contigo? 3:30 Olá pessoal. o/ 3:30 olá Luis